In Sickness
by Black Storm Van Pendragon
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow rediscover their feelings for each other, in a small way...


**Title:** In Sickness

**Author:** Black Storm Van Pendragon

**Pairing:** Grimmjow / Ichigo

**Rating:** T [some swear words]

**Genre:** General romance

**Status:** Complete

**Summary:** Ichigo and Grimmjow rediscover their feelings for each other, in a small way...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I make no profit from this. I write purely out of fun and sheer boredom of it all -that and the lack of a GrimmIchi fix *is majorly GrimmIchi deprived*

__________________________________________________________

"GOOD MOOOOOOORNING I~CHI~GOOOOOO~!!!"

Silent pause.

"Rise and shine my so---"

More silent pause.

"You've a fever".

*****

Damn Keigo from the pits of hell -doesn't his family know better than to send their sick son to school? Ichigo cursed and rolled around to get comfortable, almost forgetting about the cooler pack on his forehead as it slid off and fell down to the floor. Ichigo sighed with an inward groan, he pulled out his hand from the confines of his blanket weakly and proceed to reach for the cooler pack when he suddenly heard a loud tap on his window that made him jolt in surprise. He glanced over his shoulder and strained his aching eyes to make out a familiar silhouette of the figure blocking the moonlight rays.

"Yo, open up," Grimmjow grunted and rapped on the glass again impatiently. Ichigo opened his mouth to tell the annoying prick of a Sexta Espada to fuck off, but then closed his mouth when his brain begin to think a bit more coherently. Knowing Grimmjow, he won't easily be told off, not without a fight, and secondly there's that likely possibility he'd break or pry the window with brute force regardless of the fact that it would very likely alert his sleeping family, no doubt. Ichigo cringed inwardly and groggily sat up and reached for the lock of the sliding window and unlocked it. Grimmjow impatiently opened it, the sliding window frame screeching a little at the rough treatment, and he hoped on the bed -subconsciously avoiding Ichigo's feet under the blanket and landed on the floor. Ichigo weakly closed the window a little, the cool midnight air sending chills down his sweat slick body, and he leaned back on the bed with a flop "If you're here for what I think you're here for -forget it".

"Eh?" Grimmjow arched a brow, his voice rough and annoying as always, as he regarded the shinigami eying him weakly on the bed "What's with you?"

"What does it looks like, baka?" Ichigo scowled, and cringed a little at the throbbing pain on his temples.

"Ceh, I didn't know you're that much of a pansy to get sick," Grimmjow clicked his tongue and regarded him like an inferior creature.

"I'm human Grimmjow," Ichigo snapped weakly.

"Oh yeah? Then about---"

"Ichigo, are you alright? Did you call me, son?" the handle of the door clicked.

Grimmjow jolted slightly, staring at the door then back at the shinigami "Tch, how long it'll be over?" he asked as he went for the window, shoving it open and stood on the window frame as he waited for his answer. "I donno..." Ichigo replied weakly and covered his aching eyes with his right arm "Two weeks at the most, I think....depends," he finished and lifted his arm a little to see Grimmjow's gone.

******

3 days later...

Grimmjow trudged through the sea of bodies slowly disintegrating. Shit, he got too carried away in the fight that he was suppose to bring a formidable adjucha to Aizen to shingamify it, as ordered. Either he was REALLY into the fight or his head was too full of pent up frustration over a certain shinigami, vizard -whatever- he's not sure. Mayhap both..........or the latter. Grimmjow clenched and grind his teeth in frustration of it all. Damn Aizen. Damn Ulquiorra. Damn Kurosaki....

Hollows aren't suppose to have pathetic human emotions. Then what's these pent up feelings inside him. Why him, why that shinigami? They're just 'fuck buddies' nothing more.

...What does the substitute shinigami think of him?

Ichigo stared at the bowl of soup on the study desk, placed at the end closer to the bed, steam wafting up from it. Yuzu had made it and brought it up for him. But at the moment his stomach weren't in the best of moods -fighting the urge to throw up- yet deep down he doesn't want to disappoint Yuzu. She worked hard and took her time making soup for him when she's suppose to be doing other things like normal kids do.

Sighing, he slowly pushed himself up into sitting position and turned himself to the desk, but...the moment he looked down at the soup and smelled it, the next thing he knew he was running for the bathroom and threw up in the sink.

Once his stomach have nothing to throw out, he drained the unsightly puke and washed and gargled his mouth clean, and proceeded to walk weakly back to his room, but by the time he reached the door he felt feint and fell forward. But in his brief conscious mind before he blacked out -he didn't feel himself crashing on the cold hardwood flooring.

When Ichigo opens his eyes the first thing he knew that it was night time, judging from the darkness in his room with only the bright rays of the full moon lighting up his room through the window -the curtain left wide open but the window locked.

"Tch, took you long enough..."

Ichigo jolted up in sitting position and turned to face Grimmjow, his face awash with shock and surprise before it was wiped away with a mild scowl from the pounding in his head. "G-Grimmjow...since when were you....." Ichigo's hoarse voice trailed off when he noticed the desk was empty with only a glass of water and medicine beside it "...was Yuzu here?" he panicked slightly.

Grimmjow regarded the shinigami for a moment before turning his head to stare at the glass of water and medicine wrapped in a foil, from the chair he was sitting by the desk. "Ah..." he acknowledged, before returning his gaze to Ichigo "...she came up to check on you not long after you puked, worried about you and shit".

Ichigo looked down at the wet piece of cloth that had fell of his head in his hand with a sad sight, and was about to open his mouth and say something when Grimmjow interrupted him "Yer gonna take this?" he gestured at the item on the table. Ichigo squinted his eyes closely at the foiled medicine and wrinkled his nose when he recognize it "Ugh...that...just give the water".

Grimmjow stared at him for a moment before snorting and tearing the foil open above the glass, the medicine falling into the water with a plop and a hiss. Grimmjow had earlier read the direction on the package out of boredom while waiting for the sick orange head to wake up. Ichigo was surprised at first but his face immediately turned into a scowl the next second "Grimmjow, that thing taste awful".

"Tch, quit yet bitchin' and take it -it'll bring the fever down, right?" Grimmjow scowled back slightly and handed him the glass, he have half the mind to shove it at him, but refrained "Seriously, you're hopeless".

"Excuse me?" Ichigo frowned as he reluctantly took the glass.

"You heard me," he jeered.

Ichigo scowled, he almost have half the mind to splash the liquid at his face, but refrained, instead he glared down at the water -the medicine now gone- and with a deep breath he held it and downed the entire content of the glass. He breathed out and blenched as he placed the glass back on the desk.

"See? Not that hard now, is it?"

"Fuck you."

"Don't tempt me."

Ichigo scowled at the innuendo, and threw the wet cloth in his hand at Grimmjow, who caught it easily, raising Ichigo ire. Their glaring match proceed for a few minutes until Ichigo let out a defeated sigh when his stomach started going quinsy on him and the forgotten feverish headache now returned -and rested back down on pillow, and stared at the sky via the window. He heard the familiar scrapping sound of a chair being dragged across the floor, but ignored it, assuming that Grimmjow is leaving. Again. He frowned. Why does it matter? As much as he hate to admit, he knew why. But such a thing as an actual relationship between them is impossible. Right?

A wet -icy cold- cloth landed across his eyes and a manly squeak escaped his lips "What the...?" he slightly flailing hands immediately pushed the cloth up his forehead and stared at Grimmjow, who sat beside at the edge of the bed, in surprise.

"W-Wait...what are you doing here? Aren't you leaving?"

Grimmjow stared off blankly at the room with a slight shrug "Hueco Mundo's boring as hell....and Aizen can wait for today's mission".

Ichigo's mind was reeling with the surrealness of the situation, as well as his answer to his question. Why would that careless nonchalant bastard stay with him, and even skip on his "mission" -whatever it was- from Aizen of all people, just to visit him?

Ichigo stared silently at Grimmjow who's still looking at anything beside him, almost like as if he have just sprouted a second head, before his eyes softened with the conclusion even he himself wouldn't admit.

He slowly reached out and placed a hand on Grimmjow's with a faint smile on his lips.

"Thank you....Grimmjow".

**-END-**


End file.
